A Chat
by Relatable Alien
Summary: Dr Crusher and Captain Picard have some things they need to say to each other... (set during season 7 post-Attached)


Dr Crusher rolled over in bed, her mind ticking away. With a conceding sigh she got up and left her bedroom to the welcoming comfort of the sofa. Thoughts kept racing around in her mind. Thoughts of him.

Had she been right in shying away after Kesprytt? If anything happened to Jean-Luc, she'd never be able to forgive herself for not at least trying an intimate relationship. She'd been so lonely for so long.

What would she do if she did lose him though? A shiver ran down her spine as memories of struggling after Jack's death resurfaced. She couldn't go through all that again. The only reason she'd kept going, fighting through the heartbreak, anger and grief was Wesley. But now even he was gone, seeking out a life of his own.

Still unable to sleep, she put her dressing gown on over her thin silk nightie and soft slippers on her feet. The corridors were empty, it being well past 0000 hours by Enterprise time. The only people awake would be the staff manning their posts. Sneaking into the observation lounge, Dr Crusher wrapped her arms around her torso, gazing out at the constellations, solar systems and nebula as they zoomed past. She sat down in the starlight, leaving the lights in the room off. The chair was comfortable, but despite her exhaustion she still couldn't sleep.

The soft open and closing of the door indicated she had company. Jean-Luc strode forward, not seeing her in the darkness. He leant against the window, sighing longingly as he gazed out. Dr Crusher watched him a few moments before he could sense a pair of eyes on him.

Taking in a deep breath, he turned his head exactly to where she sat, looking innocently back at him. In the darkness, a smile spread across his face. Dr Crusher's heart skipped a beat as he slowly moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you," Captain Picard finally said in his rich, baritone voice. He settled into the seat beside her, watching her curiously, eyes straining to tell detail in the blackness around them.

"It's alright," Dr Crusher smiled warmly back, curling her feet up beside her on the chair. They watched each other for a few moments, the tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"You should be in bed, Beverly," Picard finally said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"So should you, Jean-Luc," she replied, deadpanning. The corner of his eyes crinkled. She smiled again, the tension fading away.

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted at last.

"Did you try that warm milk recipe your Aunt Adele made?" Dr Crusher suggested in an attempt to be helpful. Of course he had, why else would he be there, she realised after she'd said it.

"Yes, but I can't seem to stop thinking," Picard said, stretching his arms out. Dr Crusher waited for him to elaborate, but was only disappointed by his silence.

"About what?" she finally asked.

"Hmmm?"

"What can't you stop thinking about?" she inquired again. She could tell Picard was still watching her in the faint light.

"Don't worry about it," Picard dismissed her concern. He decided to change the topic of the conversation. "How about you? Why are you still up?"

"I've tried everything I can think of, but I just can't get to sleep," Dr Crusher sighed inwardly. "My brain is just so awake." Captain Picard nodded. It seemed they had a similar problem.

"Perhaps we should add a little light to this discussion," he finally smiled. Dr Crusher tilted her head, unsure of what he was hinting at. "Computer, lights to 20%." The lights of the room rose enough for them to see clearly but not so much they had to adjust for long. Picard's eyes widened, seeing Dr Crusher was wearing just a thing nightie and dressing gown. Dr Crusher looked away seeing him in the low V-neck, thigh length tunic Picard wore. "Beverly," Picard couldn't help but stare at her. She continued to look to the side as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Perhaps I should head back to my quarters," she finally said, getting up while still not looking him in the eye. "Good night Jean-Luc." She excused herself quickly, heading straight for the door.

"Wait, Beverly," Picard stood and turned. Dr Crusher froze in her tracks. She slowly moved to face him, already halfway to the door. "Perhaps you should come to my quarters, we can have a chat." He suggested, hoping his voice didn't betray his swarm of emotions. A warm smile spread across Dr Crusher's face.

"A chat?" she asked, eyebrows raised. Jean-Luc didn't know what to say, the tips of his ears going pink. Dr Crusher laughed lightly. He held his breath as the starlight glittered in her eyes, her hair cascading over her shoulders perfectly, her jawline sharp yet soft and gently. "I'm only teasing," she chuckled. Picard looked down, the blush spreading to his cheeks. She reached out and linked an elbow with his. He looked up at her in surprise, eyes widening. Understanding the smile on her face he lead the way to his quarters.


End file.
